<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breaking the ordinary by idkevenknowwhatthisi_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787574">breaking the ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkevenknowwhatthisi_s/pseuds/idkevenknowwhatthisi_s'>idkevenknowwhatthisi_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ratatouille (2007) References, also why is ratatouille that old jesus, basically shane thinks hes ordinary, lolz, that doesnt make sense but yes it does, yeah idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkevenknowwhatthisi_s/pseuds/idkevenknowwhatthisi_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is an idiot and also thinks he's ordinary. I don't know what else to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breaking the ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So highkey i was not planning on writing a fic tonight, but then this happened :) hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaking the Ordinary</p><p>There was nothing extraordinary about Shane Madej. He was a white man, brown hair, with wonky features and too long limbs. Once he had been told that he looked like a randomized sim. To be fair, it was from Jen, a lesbian who thought most men looked the same. He had also been told he looked like what you get in the middle of those “Breeding out the Ugly: Sims 4” videos he would watch on youtube. Not on the green witch level ugly, but also not on the hot underwear model side of beautiful either. He would have to agree.</p><p>He was just... ordinary. A blip in the timeline of earth, a millisecond of meaning in the grand scheme of things. Ever since childhood he was aware he would grow up in an ordinary town, get an ordinary wife, have ordinary kids, get an ordinary office job he would despise, and die and ordinary death.</p><p>That was his destiny: the ordinary.</p><p>So when Ryan Bergara stepped into his life on their first day as interns, he was the most extraordinary person Shane had ever met. He was tan, pretty jacked, and built like the final product underwear models of the breed out the ugly sims. Shane was expecting to just be acquaintances. Say a hello here and there, maybe work on a few projects together, who knows.</p><p>“My favorite movie has got to be Ratatouille”, Ryan explained as they did ice breakers, saying their name, favorite movie, and first TV / Movie / Celebrity crush. “And on that note, my first on-screen crush was Linguini from Ratatouille”</p><p>“Wait, your first celebrity crush was pasta? I’m calling bullshit” Shane announced.</p><p>“Linguini’s the name of the chef dude who kinda looks like you” he paused, looked mortified, then said, “shit, that came out really wrong. I’m saying I’m attracted to you, just that the guy is also white, has a very bird-like face, and has long limbs. All of which you also have.”</p><p>“Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special. First tell him he resembles your first crush then tell him he looks like a bird? I’ll have to try that tactic out sometime.” Ryan chuckled and Shane smiled a lopsided grin, proud of his accomplishment of getting a laugh out of someone on their first day.</p><p>After the day ended, Ryan walked up to his desk and said, “Hey dude. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or whatever. I didn’t even realize what it sounded like I said until after the words came out of my mouth”</p><p>“No problem dude! I have been compared to him a few times, so I get it.”</p><p>“Ok, thank god. Really didn’t want to make an enemy on the first day. Also, a few of us are getting drinks for the end of a first day celebration, I was wondering if you’d wanna join us?” Ryan waved over to the group of people smiling at them and continued, “no pressure though”</p><p>“I’d love to! Thanks for the invite”</p><p>***</p><p>When Shane agreed to going out, he thought they would maybe drink a few beers, do some more introductions, and just chill. They did have work tomorrow. This did not end up being the plan, as in a hour he was shit-faced drunk, in a gay bar, making out with Ryan pressed against the exposed brick wall underneath a large painted rainbow.</p><p>This was the most extraordinary thing Shane had ever done… ever, if he was being honest.</p><p>“Jesus fucking christ, I guess telling someone they look like a bird does get results in the dating world” Ryan panted as Shane kissed, bit, and licked his jaw and neck. He gasped as Shane ran his tongue over the sensitive spot under his Adam's apple, then groaned and flung his head back as Shane sucked a bruise into the other man’s skin.</p><p>“Guess it does”</p><p>***</p><p>They didn’t talk about it the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day that Shane noticed a new hickey near where he had left his, now long gone.</p><p>They didn’t talk about it when Ryan asked Shane to be the co-host for unsolved when Brent dropped out suddenly, or that day when Shane woke up with his neck snuggled in Ryan’s neck, legs tangled together, and his thumb subconsciously rubbing circles around the other man’s tummy. They didn’t talk about it when Ryan grinded his ass against Shane’s morning hard-on, or when Shane spent longer than usual in the bathroom after that. Everything went back to the way they were supposed to, to be ordinary.</p><p>They only did talk about it after a post-mortem asking how they met. Ryan explained to the questioner,</p><p>“Well, it's actually a funny story. We were doing ice-breakers on our first day as interns…” Ryan explained the story Shanee had heard millions of times, with either one of them telling it to their family or friends inquiring about the relationship between the Ghoul Boys. Only this time, he added,<br/>“OK, so after I made a total fool out of myself, I apologized. I was about to walk away when I realized the dope didn’t have any friends yet, so I invited him out with mine. I don’t think he knew what he was signing up for then, I realized that when he complained all the next day to me about how he wasn’t prepared for partying and just thought it was gonna be a little get together. We actually got blackout drunk and I vividly remember making out with someone. Can’t remember who though”, Ryan shrugged, “you probably don’t care about all that dear viewers, but I’m a storyteller by nature.”</p><p>After they wrapped up and the two went to Shanes house for movie night, the older man finally asked about what he had heard,</p><p>“Wait ok, so do you really not remember who you made out with or were you just protecting us?”</p><p>“Nope. No idea. Do you remember?”</p><p>Shane gulped.</p><p>“Uhhhh… nope. Don’t remember. Sorry.”</p><p>“That’s suspect, but ok..... wait- why did you ask if I was protecting us?”</p><p>‘Fuck you fucking idiot!’ little Shane screamed in his head.</p><p>“Uhhh, well, ends up that I kinda do remember who it was, and I-uh kinda remember because i-it was… me.”</p><p>“Ok, so right now, You, Shane Madej. Are telling me. That we MADE OUT on our first day of knowing each other. And you just… did not think to mention it?”, Ryan questioned.</p><p>“Not really. I thought you remembered and just didn’t want to make a huge deal of it. Or you realized you just weren’t interested. I don’t know, would’ve made our relationship a little weirder, don’t ‘cha think?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you think I would be interested?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m just kinda… ordinary. That doesn’t seem like your jam for a partner.”</p><p>“Dude. I invited you for drinks out of the kindness of my heart after speaking a sentence to you. And after that I invited you to be on Unsolved, and now we’re here, at your apartment, hanging out off of work time. And you think that I thought you were ordinary?”</p><p>“Yup”, Shane replied, popping the p cause he knew Ryan liked the sound it makes.</p><p>“You dumb motherfucker-”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“-you really thought I wasn’t interested in you, after the first words I spoke directly to you were saying you looked like my childhood crush? You are the furthest thing from ordinary. You’re kind, and funny, and smart, and you know how to calm me down, and just, I don’t know dude, you’re all I can think about sometimes. You are extraordinary to me.”</p><p>Shane sat stunned as Ryan came over to his side of the couch, sat on his lap, and ran his hand through his hair. The younger man looked at Shane as a “do you want this?” and Shane nodded. Slowly, Ryan leaned down and kissed Shane. It was different then their kiss years ago, as emotion and longing showed themselves.</p><p>Maybe Shane’s life wasn’t going to be so ordinary after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhhh yeah! I did not edit this! Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!</p><p>stay safe and ly all!!! 3:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>